


Anchor

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Prompt: 51. "Calm down! You're scaring me!"





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write Thiam anymore but I was going through my Tumblr and noticed that I didn't publish in here the prompt requests I had gotten and written, so I decided why the hell not do it now? And here we are.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Liam was supposed to be in control, he was supposed to be able to stop himself from wolfing out before he did some kind of damage, but, somehow, today he just couldn’t do it.

It wasn’t a good day, everything seemed to be working against Liam, he was in such a bad mood at the end of the day that he just wanted to go home, lay down on his bed and sleep until he couldn’t anymore. He just wanted to ignore everything and everyone, but of course, that didn’t happen.

Firstly, he had gotten back the test he had done the prior week, the grade on top of the sheet a reminder of just how bad it had gone. Liam had growled at the piece of paper as if he could change the grade by doing it, Mason had had to kick his chair in order to make him notice the claws that were showing. Liam had stared at his hands after that, scowling at his fingernails and frowning, understanding that his control was slipping fast.

Then, in lacrosse practice he had gotten mad at his teammates who didn’t seem to be able to get the ball in the net, he had gotten mad at Corey who didn’t seem to be able to stop the few balls that managed to go in the right direction and he had gotten mad at coach who seemed to be yelling at Liam as if it was his fault that the team was particularly bad that day, - maybe it was his fault as the captain, but still.

The final cut on his self-control had actually been Mason. His best friend had pulled him to the side after practice, getting inside an empty room and confronting him. He had asked what was wrong with him and Liam knew that he wasn’t trying to annoy him, he was just concerned, but his wolf didn’t seem to agree with that reasoning and his eyes had turned yellow without his consent.

Maybe his loss of control had started three days ago, in the day Theo had left with Parrish to try and find a group of hunters they knew where just outside Beacon Hills, ready to enter the city at any moment. Maybe it had started exactly in that moment, when his anchor had left, and it had gotten worse as the hours passed without him.

Still, it was no excuse for wolfing out in front of his best friend like he had threatened him, it was no excuse for his lack of control. Liam should be able to do it without Theo, the other boy wouldn’t always be there to ground him every single time Liam felt his control slipping.

“Dude,  **calm down! You’re scaring me!** ” He heard Mason say through the ringing in his ears.

He saw him take a little step back and it was like a stab to the heart, this is what lack of control does, it makes you lose your mind and look at your friends in the way you would look at your enemies. Not being in control is dangerous, especially if you are a werewolf.

“Liam, take deep breathes,” Mason sounded slightly panicked like he didn’t know what to do but he was trying to think of something. “The sun, the moon, the truth, remember?”

“That doesn’t work with him anymore, Mason,” a voice said behind him and Liam saw Mason sigh in relief, Corey appearing out of nowhere and pulling him out of the room.

Liam stood there glaring at the place his best friend had been in just seconds ago, fangs and claws still out.

“Liam,” he felt hands on his shoulders. “Snap out of it, it was just Mason.”

Liam growled.

“Come on, Liam, you can be in control,” there was a squeeze on his shoulders. “Listen to my breathing and my heartbeat and try to match yours with it.”

He felt the hands on his shoulders pull him back, he stumbled on his feet from the surprise of the movement, but he was stopped from falling when his back collided against Theo’s chest, strong arms wrapping around him and keeping him there, feeling Theo’s heartbeat now instead of only listening to it, being anchored by it.

He didn’t know how long they stood like that, but he started calming down, his breathing more normal, his eyes returning to blue and his claws and fangs retreating, his wolf calming down and whimpering at the realization of what he had done, how he had been seconds away from losing complete control and hurting his best friend.

“Theo,” he whispered.

“I’m here, baby, I’m right here.”

“How? How are you here?” He turned around, still in Theo’s arms, to look at him.

“Corey texted me and I was already in the parking lot waiting for you, Parrish and I came back earlier today,” Theo caressed his cheek softly.

“I didn’t even notice that Corey was here.”

“The kid is pretty good at staying hidden,” Theo tried to lighten the mood.

“What did I do? I almost hurt Mason.”

“I don’t think you would have hurt him, you would never do it, Liam,” Theo shook his head. “You would die before laying a finger on him.”

“You don’t know that. I was so close to losing it completely, who knows what I would have done if you hadn’t come in here.”

“I stand by my opinion,” he shrugged. “Now, you should go talk to him, he deserves to understand the situation.”

Liam nodded and let Theo hug him, sighing before leaving the room in search for his best friend, feeling more relaxed than he had for three days, Theo’s scent still enveloping him.


End file.
